What Was Unexpected
by XshadowswordX
Summary: Lemongrab takes over the Candy Kingdom, banishes Finn from coming back, and plans to execute PB! With help from some humans they found, can Finn and his friends save her in time before PB gets croaked? Part 3 of the "What Was" Series. AWESOME BATTLE!
1. Chapter 1: A Forced Surrender

Finnthealgebraic is back yo! Thanks to my readers who inspire me oh so much, a third installment of the What Was Series is up! This might just be the most action and adventure packed story yet, dudes and ladies, soooooo... just read the first chapter and tell me what y'all think. But, to the first time readers, please read the first story "What Was Missing" and the second story "What Was Unnoticed" before engaging in this work. To my loyal fans, this is basicly the last chapter of What Was Unnoticed re-written with more detail for the kick-off. Speaking of kick-offs, since the Super Bowl is this sunday, I would like to see who you want to win! So hit the comment button and tell me who's it gonna be. No vandalizim to the opposing team, because I am warning everyone now no flames or "grammar and punctuation" corrections because they bother me. I am with the Patriots because I live in good old historical Massachusettes! Anyway, let's get to the story.

WHAT WAS SERIES- INSTALLMENT 3:

"What Was Unexpected"

Chapter 1- A Forced Surrender

"CANDY PARTY!" Yelled Finn as he and the group ran out of the lab and down to the celebration outside. Or at least everyone but Princess Bubblegum; nobody knew she had stayed behind.

She was searching around for Science. Something shifted slightly in the corner. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some boxes of sciencey stuff move. "S- Science?" PB whispered, then got a little scared when no rat scrambled happily towards her.

"Freeze." A man's voiced demanded. "Hands up." Then there was the sound of many guns being loaded. Armed lemon soilders stepped out from the shadows.

Her arms shakily rose into the air. It was a forced surrender- somthing Finn told her to never do. But she couldn't fight this time.

She had no help.

Everyone was at the celebration.

Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Ranicorn, Peppermint Butler, Marshall Lee, Marceline, the candy people, even the Ice King and Gunter were partying. For no reason at all, and just cause he is the best little thing, the Banana Man was there. Let's just say he couldn't resist dancing. But when he looked over and saw Jake and remembered that day, he went paranoid and bolted back to his dome shaped house "on the sun". People danced, lights flashed, music played; it was all fun. The kingdom was all together extremely ecstatic.

Cinnimon Bun was at the refreshment table, of course. "Hey, hey everyone!" He called to some of the people closer to him. "Everybody watch, I'm gonna do a flip!"

That poor fool; he actually flipped backwards right into the punch bowl. CB looked up and smiled at the people around him watching his stunt. They cheered and laughed, very amused. Else where, Finn and Jake danced with their limbs flying everywhere.

"Jake, this party is so _crazy_!" Yelled Finn to his buddy, doing somthing similar to the Science Dance.

Jake shouted back, "I know, Finn. I know! Ha ha!" Then he went over to dance with Lady Ranicorn. She said somthing to him.

"Yeah, I remember." He replied. She whispered another thing in Korean.

"Heh, heh... oh..." Jake laughed, embarassed.

Finn observed this and turned his head to the side, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Squeek!" Suddenly, noise was heard from ground level. Finn looked down and exclaimed, "Science! We've got to get you to the princess. I bet she's missed you, girl. Where have you been?"

He picked up the rat and weaved through the crowd in search for the girl he liked, avoiding other flailing arms or legs, determined to locate her. But he couldn't. Where was she?... he kept looking. Finn was worried. Very worried. Was somthing else wrong? Had somthing happened to her? He searched harder, and more despretly. Finn started to sweat.

At the other side of the party, two vampires talked. Akwardly. There was silence until Marceline said, "You know, you're ok."

"Same to you, cool guy." Marshall complemented back with a small smile.

"I'm a girl, stupid." She corrected and jokingly laughed.

"Sorry-"

"A girl into you." She said, slipping her hand into his.

"Heh heh, w-what a coincidence... because I'm a guy into you, Marcy."

"That's one coincidence I can live with."

"Oh, really?"

Just as Marceline said that, there were screams near the front gate of the kingdom. Many footsteps followed the noise. A lot of footsteps, like an army. Then a fimilliar voice peirced the now silent air.

"Candy Kingdom! I am your new leader!" It was shrill and... actually, kind of crabby.

"Who said?" A brave soul rang out from the crowd. It was young and brave.

The Earl of Lemongrab spat, "Who- said- THAT?" With a narrowing of his eyes.

A blue figure stepped out from all the candy people. With a rat on his shoulder and both fists raised in righteous anger, he hissed, "I did." ... it was Finn. "Where is the princess, Lemongrab?"

"Ah, one of the nitorious ghost prankers. Oh, but where is your _partner_? I think I know..." Lemongrab turned around to his now army of more than three hundred rifle armed lemon men. "Bring the princess forward."

Two soilders stepped forward, holding chains. There, in the middle of the two, was a shakled Princess Bubblegum. "Finn..." she pleaded. "Save me."

Finn's face turned blank. "Poibles..." he wispered. "No. No..." Science had jumped off him and hid behind Jake's leg.

"Let- her- GO!" Finn screamed at the top of his lungs and charged at Lemongrab.


	2. Chapter 2: Leave or Die

Chapter 2- Leave or Die

"Stupid human boy. Guards!" Lemongrab demanded. Lemon soilders started to surround Finn.

Finn was more enraged than ever. He started to kick, punch and push the soilders around him. Before he could draw his sword, more men advanced toward him and restrained his arms and legs. Finn tried to break free, and he almost did, but not before he was tossed out of the gate.

Then Finn actually attempted to run back in. The gaurds made a barrier between him and the kingdom enterence. When he tried to push through them, he bounced back like a rubber band and fell back onto the grass, but quickly got back up. "You can't keep me from the princess!" Finn ranted, his voice cracking from anger.

"Silence!" Demanded Lemongrab. "Take your friends and leave my kingdom. You are here by banished forever!" The words echoed.

Marshall Lee pointed and said, "You can't make us, dumb butt."

Lemongrab snapped his fingers smugly with a cool expression on his face. All the lemon soilders loaded their guns and aimed at the group. "Leave now and don't get killed. Stay and be destroyed. Your choice."

Jake started to worry. "We can't leave the princess here..." then he looked over at Finn's firey expression; the daggers in his eyes. "I don't want to die... I'm so sorry, brother." Jake turned around. "Let's go guys. It will only make things worse." Science lay sadly upon his head.

The group all hung their heads low while they started out the gate. The Ice King picked up Gunter and flew away, yelling behind him, "You've raised my frofty dander! I was actually having a good time with people that were having fun too! Ugh, dang it!"

The candy people tried to file out too, but the lemon gaurds stepped in the way of their path. "All the candy people stay." Commanded Lemongrab. "Anyone who opposes against my rules or myself will be exacuted AT ONCE. All of you, dungeon. No trials, and you don't come out unless I SAY. Mr. Peppermint!"

"Yes, your Earlness?" Peppermint Butler stepped forward, trying not to sound frustrated with the unexpected intruder.

"You stay here." Lemongrab ordered. Then he looked at the candy people. "Dungeon!" He said angerly with clenched teeth.

Everyone was annoyed, and mumbled complaints to eachother.

"Not again!" Sighed Cinnimon Bun.

"Starchy knows Starchy won't survive that long..." sadly said the candy gravedigger (if you didn't see the episode "Slumber Party Panic", then I tell you now that Starchy is a gravedigger).

Finn was running as fast and as hard as he could. He had no energy left half way through the run, considering he pushed himself to the limit, but blinding rage feuled him. He ran harder when he heard Jake call behind him, "Buddy, it's not your fault!". This caused Finn's eyes to well up, but he kept his speed to the tree fort. When he got to the door, he kicked it open and slammed it behind him, then ran up to his and Jake's bedroom.

"I don't freakin deserve to be alive!" Finn swung a fist at the wall. "Ooo doesn't need me! It's not like the last human is important, if I was, why are there not any _other_ humans? ARGH!" He kicked the wall too. "OOOWW!"

Finn stumbled back onto the bed in pain. "Chops, that hurt..." he lay back on his animal fur and sleeping bag. Finn closed his eyes, then opened them, looking around the room. Somthing caught his eye: a radio. Maybe it would help? He thought. So he walked over to the shelf it stood and brung it back to his spot. Finn sat back down and put it on the table next to his bed. Before he turned the dial on, his hand stopped. It was his fault.

It was his fault that the princess was captured, he should of been with her.

It was his fault Lemongrab had taken over, he should of finished him off.

It was his fault. It was all his fault... but he turn the knob anyway. Then he realized, music wasn't playing.

"Flippin thing must be jammed. Ugh!" Finn threw it at the wall. He heard static, then faint words.

"Meet... Ooo... Cragdor... humans..." then the interference went silent.

"Who the heck?" Finn wondered. "Humans? Meeting on Mount Cragdor? It doesn't make sense, unless..." his eyes were huge.

Finn bolted down the latter, through the kitchen, through the living room, through the treasure room, and out the front door. Jake and the rest were just arriving. He ran over to them.

"Jake!" Finn said loudly.

"What is it, man? Is somthing wrong? Are there soilders in the house? Why I otta give them what's coming to em!" Jake growled, and started toward the fort, but Finn stopped him.

"No, Jake. I got up to our room and turned on the radio-"

"So?"

"Just listen. When it turned on music didn't play on it!"

"Does it need batteries, cause there might be some in the-"

"Listen, Jake! There was a voice on the radio, a guy's voice."

"There was an interference? That's odd. What channel did you have it on?"

"Get this, it was fuzzy, so I couldn't here all of it, but it said somthing about meeting on Mount Cragdor."

"That's nothing ominous dude, you know that, right?"

"It said _humans_, Jake. Maybe some human sent out a message to meet there! Someone that is not from Ooo, because they said Ooo so other humans would know which island to go to!"

"That's really twisty, man. But I say it's worth it to go see for ourselves."

"Yeah, totally. Uh huh." Agreed the rest.

Jake sighed. "Lady, would you please watch our house?"

Lady Ranicorn nodded her head and said somthing.

"Thanks, my sweet." Jake said.

Finn was nearly boiling over with excitment. "Let's go, let's go! C'mon!" He ran ahead.

Lemongrab had royal promised to stay out of the Candy Kingdom (in What Was Missing)... but nobody had saw the crossed fingers he held behind his back.

whoo, chapter 2 done! review please!


	3. Chapter 3: In the Shadows

Chapter 3- In the Shadows

Alex, Connor, and Alexa knew they couldn't stay in the shadows forever.

Or at least not alone.

They had established their base camp inside Mount Cragdor. It was a long way to the top, so they decided to look for an entrance at the bottom of the mountain. There was; but it took all their strength to pry the old door open. In the secret room was some of the highest technology in the Land of Ooo. The room has been untouched since the Mushroom War, it was obvious because dust and some mold covered the chairs in front of the large computer screens. Below the dust buried monitors were many keyed keyboards, having many symbols along with the 26 letters. In the far left corner of the room were many sets of radios and communication devices. Dials and knobs were everywhere. Occasional beeps and blips were heard from all the systems, but very faint, a sure sign of hope that these computers and other types of technology were working in fact.

"Woah, bro! Sweet!" Alex ran over and sat in front of the main computer screen. He carefully examined the many keys, then selected a red one with the label _**"All Systems Power".**_ He pushed it in with some effort, because it was a little sticky from not being used in some time.

The whole room burst with life. All the screens and overhead lights flared in light. Radar devices turned on, computers lit up, and more systems were revealed to the three's eyes.

Alexa sat in front of the radar equipment. "It seems that this mountain is the center dot, and all the rings around it represent each obstacle in the way to prevent people from getting closer to Cragdor. And the outer ring is the walls and gates that surround everything." She calculated.

"That makes sense." Alex said as he studied the large keyboard still.

Connor was over where the radio equipment was. He was looking it over and thinking very deeply. He did, in fact, have some experience with radios. He watched some of Valde Terra's own soldiers operate radios when he was younger. Connor had been interested in how to work some, so he had taken so lessons from his dad before the Civil War of Valde Terra. He recognized most of the knobs and buttons, and what they do, and how to send messages...

"Messages..." Connor whispered over to himself. "Distress messages, meeting messages, alert messages, informal messages... yes, that's it!" He said aloud.

"What?" The two others said in unison.

"I can dispatch a message to any surviving human to meet us here-" Connor started.

"Which gives them somewhere safe to live-" added Alex.

"But won't be killed off because they're in the shadows!" Alexa finished.

Connor put his fist into his other hand. "Exactly! So here's what we need to do. First, I need for you to locate prime areas in the Land of Ooo where humans may be located, Alex. Then for now, Hambo, I need you to monitor Mount Cragdor's perimeter on the radar for any univited guests. This is our mountain now, and we're not gonna give it up."

Alex was busy punching in coordinates in the keyboard in front of the main computer screen. Alexa (Hambo) was intently watching the radar, alert for any sudden blips that were closing in on the center dot. Connor stood over at the radios, facing away from his friends.

Sticking out from his jeans pocket was a gold chain. It wasn't thick though, but gentle and small. Like a necklace... because it was a necklace. Elizabeth's necklace who he gave to her; but she gave it back.

Elizabeth was Connor's girlfriend when he lived on Valde Terra. She was beautiful and smart. But Elizabeth was unfortunately killed in the attack from the south in the civil war there. Even worse, Connor was there when she was murdered by the solider. Before she passed away in his shaking arms Elizabeth gave the heart-shaped gem bearing necklace to him to remember her by. He cried, heart broken as she went limp and stopped breathing then and there, and there was nothing he could do at all.

Connor pulled out the necklace fully and grasped it in his hand. He said quietly as he shed a single tear of sorrow, "I bet you're happy now. Happier than me, next to Glob doing only he knows what. I ran away from the fight instead of avenging you, but I'm alive, so I know you are happy... and I know you're with me." He pocketed the jewelry who was Elizabeth and got to work.

"All surviving humans, meet at the gates of Mount Cragdor in the Land of Ooo. This is necessary for your survival, and your kind. Any human who can hear this radio message act now, or forever live in the dark."

Hey, guys! I know this chapter may have left you with some questions, so feel free to ask by PMing me or asking in the comments. In the next chapter I will post mostly all the answers (Question examples: "How did Alex, Connor and Alexa get to the mountain through all the _gnomes and illusions_?" or "How did Elizabeth get killed?") and I will try to get back to you the soonest I can, it may not be right away though because my web connection is being funky. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Four Radar Intruders

Chapter 4- Four Radar Intruders

WARNING FINN WILL FLIP OUT WHICH IS UNLIKE HIM IN SOME WAYS LEAVE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE. My subconscious voice: "Shut up Alexa you're not getting married and start writing the chapter!" Me: "Alright, dude! Chill man!" Commence the typing::::

"Maybe there will be _actual_ humans at Mount Cragdor, and they can move in with us, and we can adventure together, and-"

"Finn, I think we have enough people at our house, and don't get your hopes to high." Jake said to Finn.

"I actually agree with the dog, this might be a trap." Marceline said as she floated over to join the conversation.

Marshall Lee followed her. "Yeah, I mean, if the Land of Ooo is really just a dimension where every thing's the same of where I come from, then I know every place like the back of my hand. And there are certainly no humans on the back of my hand."

Jake chimed in, "On Mount Cragdor there are traps. So there is a possibility that it is true-"

"It's not a trap!" Finn shouted. "There are humans on that mountain, but if you guys don't want me to be just a little happy in this horrible time, then fine! Be that way. I thought you guys would help the sun break through the clouds, but you're just covering it up with more fog. I THOUGHT you guys were supposed to try to cheer me up, but you just put me down! Well I thought wrong. And now all our friends are prisoner to a guy with a dang lemon for a head! Don't tell me otherwise, because I know it's my fault." He turned away and whispered, "I'm sorry, princess...". It was obviously the left over anger from the kingdom invasion.

Jake was frustrated at Finn. He hated for Finn to think everything wrong was because he didn't do anything about it. Jake narrowed his eyes, then charged at Finn, knocking him down, and pinning his arms to the grass below.

"Listen to me!" Jake yelled angerly. "This is NOT YOUR FAULT! Get it in your head, Finn! You didn't capture the candy people. You didn't tell Lemongrab to do this. You didn't destroy the Candy Kingdom. YOU DIDN'T WIPE THE WHOLE HUMAN POPULATION OFF THE PLANET! You need to understand!"

Finn looked up at Jake with an expression of pure regret. He closed his eyes, letting his body go limp. He scrunched up his face, quietly saying, "She's gone. I can't save her this time."

Jake had stood up, but grew all tiny and sat upon Finn's nose. "You have friends, homie. Friends who care, and want to help you find those humans and save your princess."

Finn opened his eyes. "Really? For me?"

The other three shook their heads with a reassuring smile. Jake hopped off of Finn's face and grew back to normal size. He helped his buddy up. "Let's go to that mountain, no matter how many traps are in our way!"

So they walked. Through the now unguarded gates, and down the path toward Ooo's one and only Mount Cragdor.

======0000000======

"Alright, people. The message is out." Connor reported as he turned around to face Alex and Alexa.

"Uh, guys?" Alexa with an unusual tone of voice. "We've got visitors... four of them."

Connor walked over and Alex turned his chair to look at the radar screen. As said, four green dots blinked just inside of the outer-most ring, and they were moving closer.

"They must have just got inside the gate, but the traps will surely get them before they get us. But if they some how do get to us, we are armed and loaded!" Alex took out his weapon and pretended to shoot things while he made noises that sounded like a heat ray or laser from outer space used by aliens.

Connor warned, "Hey, watch it! Don't waste ammo, and make sure it's on Mode-1 this time." Alex lowered his gun, mumbled "But I wasn't shooting for real.", and made a weird face: his lips were out and his eyebrows looked heavier. It was a disapproving look, but it was meant to be funny. The face worked, both the other two laughed a little bit; he joined in.

"Alright, back to work." Connor said more seriously. "Hambo, keep an eye on the intruders. Alex, try to figure out who they are, and if they are human by checking if the mountain has some kind of camera system and hacking into it. I'm gonna see what else is in this room."

Connor turned over to look at the opposite side of the secret room. It was dark, but he could make out faint outlines of what looked like some sharp blades or spikes. He dug in his pocket for a while, then found what he was looking for. Connor took a match out and struck it against the packet it was in a few times before the magic of the red flower was in his hands. He shone it over the outlines, which turned out to be a wicked variety of defense tools and weapons.

There were swords, daggers, axes, knives, flails, shields, bows, arrows, and a sort of guns and rifles. One caught Connor's eye in particular. It was a Winchester Rifle that wasn't in bad condition. He picked it up. Ammo lay next to it on the ground.

"This is frickin sweet... that's a keeper." He muttered to himself as he brought it over to his little 'area' with the radio equipment.

"They're almost on top of us, mans." Alexa said from the seat in front of the radar screen.

Connor and Alex's heads shot up. "What?" They asked in unison.

"Take a look for yourselves." She told them as Connor ran over and Alex slid his chair over. The four dots were past the last ring, which represented the last obstacle, and were in the middle of it and the center dot which represented the mountain.

"Have you found any camera systems yet?" Connor asked Alex.

Alex slid back over in front of the computer and said, "Actually, I have. Now let's see here..." he tapped a couple of number and letter keys. On the screen showed a boy, two vampires, and a dog walking.

"What the- are those _vampires_?" Alexa said in disbelief. "And a walking dog? And who's that?" She was referring to the boy.

"Well he _looks_ like a human, but has bear ears." Alex said.

"That IS a human, doofus! He's just wearing a hat!" Connor explained.

"That's a pretty awesome hat." Hambo commented.

OMIGLOB THIS IS A LINE TO SEPARATE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AND END OF CHAPTER -

Hey my people! Wassap, mans? Well as you know Alex, Connor, and Hambo figured out who the intruders were. I got some info for you as a spoiler for chapter 5: the humans and our AT group meet up, Finn and Connor relate to each other (how PB is trapped and Elizabeth's death) and a deal is struck! I bet you can guess what it is... not much spoilers though. Go ahead, curse me. Oh, but not in the comments! It's mean :(.

Anyway I think the story is coming together nicely. Review, please! Next chapter up soon! Sorry for any grammar mistakes I always write at night and it's not the best time to revise because I get tired. I just finished writing this chapter and it actually just turned 11 on the dot.

-Hammy


	5. Chapter 5 P1: Human, Meet Humans

Chapter 5- Human, Meet Humans PART ONE

"I wonder why Mount Cragdor isn't so heavily guarded anymore." Jake commented.

Finn looked up at the mountain before them, about 50 yards away. He along with Jake, Marceline and Marshall Lee were getting closer to it as they walked (or floated) at a casual pace. "Probably because there's nothing to guard since I took the Enchiridion."

"It's a long way to the top." Marceline gazed up at the highest point on the mountain.

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, about that book, how come you've never let me look at it-?"

"Hey, you guys!" Marshall yelled, cutting off Jake's question. "There's some kind of door over here!" He was motioning the others over from the other side of the base of Mount Cragdor. They all hurriedly met him at the spot and looked at the entrance in astonishment.

"Woah!" Jake gasped, his mouth open in surprise.

"I didn't see that... that's so mathmatical!" Exclaimed Finn with a smile. "C'mon, guys! Pull!" He encouraged everyone as he started to tug. Jake enlarged his hands (paws) and arms to look all muscular and joined Finn.

Marceline turned to Marshall. "Hey, nice work dude." She held out her fist.

"Thanks, Marcy." He returned the fist bump and turned over to the working guys. "You two! Step aside, leave it to me to open the door." He shouted.

Marshall Lee unstrapped his Axe Bass from behind him and held it out so the blade was infront of him, facing the door. His eyes slammed shut in concentration; he then muttered "Creo es ea id securis aduro per ustilo ustulo flamma..." (Latin Translation: "Make this axe burn with scorching flames...")

The clouds in the sky overhead thickened and darkened; the thunder was deafening, and the lightning was blinding. Something was wrong, though. The bright electric bolts were centered around the group of four and seemed to be closing in. Finally: it happened. A bolt flashed right above them and struck Marshall Lee's Axe Bass, setting it ablaze with blue flames. The fire roared and looked to be increasing in size; it was so intense that the other three actually stepped back. All of the bass was burning except for the neck of it, but the flames threatened to consume it.

Marshall rose his bass over his head, then to the side like an axe used for cutting down trees. He opened his eyes and moved all his strength to his arms; then swung at the door. In a great flash, the door broke apart, the fire was extinguished, and the clouds lightened but didn't completely disappear. Finn, Jake and Marceline shielded their faces as the old wood flew everywhere but somehow narrowly missed all of them. Once the noise dissipated, they let their guards down and looked at the now open entrance.

"That should do it." Said Marshall Lee, walking back to join the group and putting on a cool satisfied face. He strapped his Axe-Bass back on and turned it so it faced backwards.

Finn walked towards the hole in the mountain. He peered in, looking up first, then down to ground level. There was a huge glowing screen... and sitting in front of it were three people with wide eyes and strait faces, looking directly at the destroyed piece of the secret room in pure surprise.

The oldest looking one snapped out of it and walked up to Finn. He pointed at him and exclaimed, "Dude! Do you know what you just did? Who do you think you are?" he then looked over at the others and said, "And who are they?"

Over at the screen still sitting in confusion, Alex said under his breath "It's the intruders we saw..."

Finn stepped up, holding his ground and naturally defending, he replied flatly "They are Jake the Dog, Marceline the Vampire Queen, and Marshall Lee the Vampire King. I am Finn the Human; adventurer and greatest hero of the Land of Ooo. Who are you?"

His face suddenly changed. "I am Connor. That's Alex and Alexa-" Connor pointed behind him.

"You can call me Hambo!" shouted Alexa.

"Yeah, ok. Call her Hambo. Anyway, she's like part vampire or something, and Alex and I are the last known human survivers from the continent of Valde Terra." Connor finished, holding out his hand.

This was Finn's turn to look surprised. In a high voice he asked, "Y-you're human?"

"Well, yeah. Why?" Alex asked, getting more interested in the strangers.

Jake cut in, "In Ooo, there are no humans. Except Finn, of course."

hey guys! this is only part ONE of chapter 5, and the second part will be up next week but no this late. sorry for the delay. thanks! 


	6. Chapter 5 P2: Here's the Deal

Hey people, a pre-chapter authors note is upon you! But it's a spoiler, though. Who likes song chapters? Well, there will be a song in the great battle scene/chapter! Not sure what chapter that will be yet though. We'll just see how the story goes... meh. Anyway, the song will be "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin. Look it up, it's a good song (well I like it.). Most songs in my stories will be rock, but not always.

Also, I feel like I should thank one of me loyal readers, Superfan44. He gives me so many ideas for the story and came up with Alex and Connor. Thanks, man. I feel like you're the author of this story! :)

Any ideas and questions from any one else are still GLADLY ACCEPTED! I will get back to you guys as soon as I can! I need to shut up, here's what you've been waiting for:

Chapter 5- Here's the Deal: PART TWO

"We know that, and that is the reason we traveled here." Alex said as he and Alexa walked over to meet the others.

Alexa added, "I just ended up here; went through some portal, I guess."

Finn finally took Connor's outstretched hand and shook it in return. "Well, it's righteous to meet you guys." He also shook Alex and Hambo's hands. "Hey, why'd you send out a message on the radio about humans?"

"You see, on our continent Valde Terra, there was a civil war. It was north against south... not a pretty sight. Guns, swords, fists; anything was used as a weapon. I'm still not sure on why it happened, though. Anyway, a lot of people died. All humans. Alex and I managed to escape by boat, traveling through an ocean that fed into a lake or sea with icebergs everywhere. We landed on a beach beyond the Grass Lands. I wanted to land here because One, it was the closest place we could get to without dying of starvation or dehydration, and B (author's note: this is an inside joke. Connor does it on purpose to be funny.), I had heard that Ooo was the "land of one human" so I wanted to see for myself. Eh, it was worth it." Connor shrugged. "But we radioed a message to all of Ooo and hopefully Valde Terra for any human survivers to find Mount Cragdor so we can live safe and undetected."

"Sounds awesome!" Jake exploded with interest from Connor's story.

Finn elbowed him and glared. "Jake!" He yelled through clenched teeth.

"Oh! Oh, sorry. Anyone you know die?"

"JAKE!"

Connor waved it off. "Naw, it's ok." He looked down, recalling the memory. "In a surprise attack, my girlfriend Elizabeth was- uh, murdered... I just couldn't leave her, but I had to. There was no other way, she died in my arms- you just don't know what it's like. Never mind." He turned around and started to walk back to the equipment.

Finn was listening to this. It was like what happened to Princess Bubblegum. The lemon soldiers with Lemongrab attacked, and there was nothing he could do about it, either. She was taken away from him. _'There was no other way...'_, Connor had said. But for Finn, there was now. "I know what it's like." he said to him.

"What?" Connor had looked up in surprise.

"Not far from here, there is a place called the Candy Kingdom. It is ruled by Princess Bubblegum; she is very beautiful, and I really like her. A couple of hours ago a butt named the Earl of Lemongrab gathered an army and invaded the kingdom in the middle of a celebration for the downfall of an evil villain and the Resurrection of the whole place. He captured all the Candy People including the PB and banished all of us from ever returning. The army is too strong to fight alone, and- well, I don't want my Poilbles to die. If she was killed then so help me kill me too, because I couldn't ever live without her." Finn explained, making an imitation motion of a knife going through his shirt where his heart should be.

"Oh, dude, that's really sick." Alex said sadly, adjusting his hat more over his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, man..." said Hambo with the same sadness tinting her voice.

Connor felt bad for Finn the most. A lot, because the almost exact same thing happened to him... and he didn't want the same thing to happen to anyone else. He had suffered enough. "We will help you, Finn."

"You don't have to. But th-"

"No!" Connor shouted. "That Lemongrab and his army will pay for making some one suffer more emotional than physical pain, because it is my destiny. Glob put me on this planet to do that exact thing, and mark me that is what I'm going to do." he though for a moment, then said "You know, I heard a song once that said _'Define your meaning of war, to me it's what we do when we're bored. I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop, and it makes me want it more. Because I'm hyped up, ready to go: if it's a fight I'm ready to go. I wouldn't put my money on the other guy if you know what I know that I know.' _And you know what, I think I know what I know that I know." smirked Connor, rubbing his hands together and ready for battle. The kind of battle where there is deaths.

Deaths for revenge.

~~~hey guys! that line was part of a song "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies. it just goes with the moment. :D~~~


	7. Chapter 6: She Must Die

Hey, people! I'm sorry it's up so late, my computer was down, but here's the chapter you've all been waiting for: we're going to go back to the Candy Kingdom to see what Lemongrab is planing. It's been four chapters since we have (Chapter 1 we were there, 2, 3, 4, and 5 we were not.), so here it is:

Chapter 6- She Must Die

"My lord, water comes from-"

"AH! NO!"

Peppermint Butler nearly dropped the glass of water he was holding. "Then why would you ask if you wish to not know the answer, your earlness? Such a waste of breath, I might add..."

Lemongrab narrowed his eyes, looking sternly at the man. "Hmm, well, ah- yes. I guess you're right. Heh heh." He started to laugh awkwardly, and Peppermint Butler joined in with a cautious chuckle, until-

"Dungeon until I say you are needed!"

Peppermint Butler put the glass of water Lemongrab had requested earlier down on the table where the earl was at with a little more force than necessary. His eyes showed much aggravation as he walked back to the cold bars that were holding distressed candy people.

When he entered everyone turned and looked with depressed expressions.

"What's going on up there?" Cinnimon Bun asked him.

"I'm afraid to say... well-"

Princess Bubblegum sit worried out of her mind behind the candy-steel bars. What was Lemongrab planning? What's going to happen to the candy people and the Candy Kingdom? Is Finn ok? What's going to happen to her? She had so many unanswered questions. But she had to get out of there; escape, that's it- she needed a plan to escape. _What would Finn do?_ she wondered to herself. _He would probably eat his way out, then get out a weapon, kill everyone in his way, scream, then run out of there and find him. If I was him, because it's physically impossible to find yourself... UGH! Stop talking freakin science and just go bananai crazy!_

If you asked anyone she would be classified as "GOING MENTAL", but not just yet. She had a plan in the back of her mind she didn't even know about. Yet, it was so crazy her brain wouldn't let her even think about it, so don't ask me what it is.

Anyway, the cell she was restricted by was in the Grand Hall. Everything colorful or fun was taken out of the large room so that all was left was a gray walls with columns that made even the slightest wisper as loud as if it was right in your ear. Well, this was an advantage that Princess Bubblegum had that was unknown by Lemongrab. She heard his footsteps along with two or three other gaurds' feet walk and stop in the hallway right before the entrance to the huge room. PB also heard their conversation that was not supposed to be heard by other people:

"Your earlness, what shall we do with the candy people?"

"I am going to make them work for me, and don't ask what they're going to do, or you'll be working with them making me meals and ridding every bit of sweet from this excuse of a kingdom."

"And the princess? You know, once she turns eighteen again she may take back the kingdom by law-"

"I am completely aware of that. If there is no princess, then I can keep this place, right?"

"Uh, I guess..."

"What is your plan, my lord?"

"At this time, in one week, there will be an execution for all to see."

Princess Bubblegum's heart stopped.

hellooo, people! I had to stop it kind of short so it wouldn't be more of a wait but next chapter will resume right at this part! so watch for it this weeked!

-Hambo!


	8. Chapter 7: A Sciencey Message

Hey! Hambo's back and thankfully (around) on time! I know the chapters have been up late lately, but I WOULD'VE had them up on time if I wasn't for my stupid computer! Grr. Well, anyway, here's chapter seven. Sorry if there's any mistakes, I'm listening to Evanescence and I tend to drift off when I listen to music- oh, no wait, Bring Me to Life just ended, it's Breaking Benjamin now... never mind ignore that. Alright, so chapter 7 (can't believe there's already 7 and the battle hasn't even begun! Don't ask me which chapter that is, I don't know yet.) starts right where we left off! Here it is!

Chapter 7- A Sciencey Message

**7 DAYS UNTIL EXECUTION**(BTW I'm gonna start putting this at the beginning of each chapter when a day goes by so you can keep track of the time frame in the story.)

"Anneyong haseo." Greeted Lady Ranicorn, seeing Beemo on the coffee table in front of the couch in the living room.

"Hello, Lady Ranicorn. Would you like to commence in a game of Adventure Masters?" The video game consul asked, holding out the controller wired to its (Beemo is not a dude or dame) Main Brain Game Frame.

LR sighed and slumped back onto the couch.

"Ah, I detect a sign of concern. I would not worry about your friends, they are fully compatible of caring and protecting themselves and others." Beemo assured.

Lady looked up at Beemo and smiled a small smile and took the controller. The pixelized letters "ADVENTURE MASTERS: START" appeared and blinked on the screen. She tapped 'enter' and started to play.

By the table leg stood a candy corn rat on her hind legs, looking around. Science suddenly had a sick feeling; she needed to get back to the Candy Kingdom. Wait, what? Was she crazy? But the real question was... what would happen if she didn't go back? Ugh, there's no time for questions! Go Science, GO!

So according to the story I'm writing Science had made up her mind (because I can do that). She was going back there no matter what she had to do. Trying to make herself as unnoticed as possible, she ran quietly to the front door and slipped out the space that had been accidentally left open. Science was running for her life, and unknown to her, the princess' life. And let me tell you, she was running pretty fast.

* * *

><p>Princess Bubblegum swallowed her heart back down her throat. 'Execute... me?' She wanted to yell out loud.<p>

_This couldn't be happening, right?_ PB thought. _Was this all a dream?_ She closed her eyes tightly, then opened them. Nope, this was definitely happening. Of course it was. And she was trapped- there wasn't anything she could do. Oh, and OF COURSE Science was right next to her, biting the princess' finger to get her attention...

"Huh, wha- Science! How did you get in here?"

The candy corn rat squeaked in urgency.

"Oh, never mind that, why are you here?"

Science had something in her mouth that looked like it was just picked right up off the side of a busy street. It was. Two things, in fact. She placed them in PB's hand.

The princess unfolded what looked like a crumpled piece of a wanted criminal sign and a broken pencil with no eraser. "Paper and pencil... why-" her face got concerned. "Are you willing to actually try to go find them?"

Science jumped up, like nodding 'yes'.

Princess Bubblegum started to write:

_"Finn, help. Being executed: 7 days. Don't send Science back. Too dangerous. Be safe... I love you."_

It was all she could fit on the small piece of paper, but all she cared about was it getting to him. "Thank you so much, Science. You're a big help, and be extremely careful. Try not to be seen, if you would, or at least as you're out of the kingdom first." PB whispered.

Science understood. She ran out of the cage, and off to find Finn.

End of chapter! What did you think? Tell me, I like feedback, so I know you guys are reading.


	9. Chapter 8: Scream and Song

Hellooo, my people! Dis is chapta 8! I have a proposition for ya's: I want you all to go to Adventure Time FF wikia and type in the search box "Adventure Time with Finn and Arthur: A New Home for the Minimoys". The story in-progress was created by meh practical co-writer, SuperFan44. Read the description and leave a comment. You don't need an account to comment.

Ok, so anyway, I hope you like the chapter. But you can't until you read it, so here it is:

Chapter 8- Scream and Song

**STILL 7 DAYS UNTIL EXECUTION...  
><strong>  
>"So, what's first?" Jake asked no one in particular. He walked up to stand next to Finn, along with Marceline and Marshall Lee.<p>

Connor paced back and forth, thinking. He stopped and said, "I'm going to send another message out just to make sure the memo was sent. Finn, could you here our message clearly?"

"Um, no. It was pretty staticy, but I heard some words. Let me guess, you want to know so you can try to find a different channel to broadcast it on with better reception?" Finn guessed, raising his eye brows.

"Yes, exactly. Now while I do that, who knows how to fix a door?" Asked Connor, looking at the sharp pieces of wood scattered on the ground and the faint light pouring into the room. "There's a pile of stuff over there, maybe there's some things that might-"

"On it!" Yelled Jake from the other side of the room. He was concentrated digging; his dog nature had taken over. (This was the pile where Connor found the Winchester Rifle.) Along with the many weapons there were various loose items including 2 x 4s, tarp, PVC pipes, and other materials that would be of use to an army of some sort. After all, for example, the tarp was dark green; it wasn't blue like usual construction tarp.

Jake was picking out things that might be of assistance like the 2 x 4 wood, some nails, varied scraps of metal, ect. "That should do it." He said, turning around to face everyone for their approvals.

"How do you plan on making a door without any tools?" Alex asked, very confused that someone smart enough to know how to construct a door didn't have any tools.

The dog's face lit up. "With my ol' hammer hand, of course!" He set everything down then held up a hand which molded into a shape representing a mallet.

Alex's eyes got huge. "WOAH! Totes wicked! Connor, Hams, you guys got to check this out." He called the two excitedly and turned his head to look back and see what they were doing. Connor turned around with a questioning look on his face; he was busy fiddling with the radios. He looked at Jake's hand and replied with a "Cool, bro." and went back to work. Alex looked around for Alexa's response, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Hambooooo! Where are you?" He called, with a singing tone of voice. Alex looked around. He looked at Jake. "Where could she have gone?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, I dunno."

There, behind Jake, the air moved. Like above a fire or a grill, there's those little lines that disrupt your vision. Alex squinted, until he could make out the shape of a person. Alexa appeared, looked at him, and put her finger up to her lips. The joke was on Jake, and now Alex understood. She went invisible again.

"Well I guess I got to go to work," Jake sounded disappointed. He picked up the construction material and turned around. He started to walk, but bumped into something. Jake moved his head up to see what it was: "What the- AAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed like a little girl and fell over, throwing the stuff everywhere. Jake's face was priceless.

Alexa had turned visible just as Jake looked up. She along with everyone else were laughing. "Score for Hambo! Whoo!" she high-fived Alex. Hambo looked down at Jake. "You okay, dude? Did I scare you too much?"

Jake stopped breathing heavily and recovered. He sat up. "Pff, w-what, me? Be scared? Naw. I- I was singing. I was singing me scream song." He started making various high pitched noises. Alexa helped him up and gave him a pat on the head. "Crazy dog." she remarked and laughed.

Finn walked up to Jake. "What are you doing, man? You always scream like a little girl." He said.

"You do too!" Jake said back.

"Yeah well I have a reason."

"Well you can take your weird body issues and take them some where else while I take my healthy body and go get a double cheese burger!" Jake huffed and went to pick up his material again.

Finn called after him, "There are no cheese burgers here!" He turned to confused faces. "Uh, you know what, let's just leave him to work."

"Yeah."

"I guess."

As he was gathering the supplies from the ground, Jake was singing to him self. _"This world will never be_

_what I expected._

_And if I don't belong,_

_who would of guessed it._

_I will not leave alone_

_everything I own._

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late._

_Even if I say_

_it'll be alright_

_still I hear you say _

_you want to end your life._

_Now and again we try_

_just to stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'cause it's not to late_

_it's never too._

_No one will ever see_

_this side reflected-"_

He was interrupted by a ringing sound in his ear. But it didn't sound right. No, it sounded like a rusty handle, or a squeaking door. No, no. Not that either. _'Think Jake, think!'_ He bent down to pick up a plank of wood. A furry plank of wood. "Huh..." Jake looked down. "Science! Where have you been?" he whispered. "And why am I whispering? Hey Finn! Hurry up and come here! It's Science, she looks like she has some kind of note!"

"Holy cow!" Finn said loudly as he dropped all the weapons he was looking at in the big pile of junk. "I'm coming, buddy!" he ran over at full speed as the weapons he left clattered on the ground. Along with him, everyone came over to see what was happening.

Finn knelt down and held his hand out. "Come here, girl. Whatcha got?" as Science climbed on and Finn stood up. Science placed the wadded up piece of paper in his palm. He unfolded it and read to himself, **"Blac Klickorish, 5,000 dollar reward if dead, 10,000 dollar reward if alive. Wanted for repeated theft of root beer supplies..." **Finn looked confused. "What the?"

Science squeaked loudly and walked around in a complete circle on Finn's hand.

"I think she wants you to turn it around." Marceline and Marshall Lee said together. They looked at each other with an awkward expression, but then smiled and laughed a little.

Finn switched the side he was reading on to a paper with hand written writing. "Oh, right." he blushed. "It kind of looks like... PB's writing." He read it aloud:

_"Finn, help. Being executed: 7 days. Don't send Science back. Too dangerous. Be safe... I love you."_

A single tear fell from his eye.

BTW that song that Jake was singing was part of "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace. more from me soon!


	10. Chapter 9: Time of Dying

Hey, it's me! Just a pre-chapter note to please look at my previous pre-chapter note. Could y'all check that wikia page out? I would really appreciate it, and I think my homie Superfan44 would too. Thank ya very muuuccchh! I hope you like this chapter. Especially since it's up at a decent time. It starts out right where we left off, so it's not 6 days until the execution yet. You know, I've got to kind of _"build up to the moment"_, if you know what I mean.

Chapter 9- Time of Dying

"Finn, are you all right?" Jake asked in a quiet voice.

Science had jumped onto Jake's shoulder, while Jake poked Finn in the arm. Just to make sure he was still alive, his heart must have just broke.

Finn took his hat off and wiped his eyes with it. He then took the note and wrapped it in his hat. He put it in his back pack. Finn's gold hair was short, but long enough to cover his eyes. He was looking down to the floor, occasionally letting a tear drop hit the floor. But Finn tried to hold them back, and lifted his head up to see the people surrounding him. "That's it." he croaked. "She's gone."

"No she's not, Finn. Not if you stop it." said Jake.

"If we stop it." Connor stepped in. "I keep my-" he looked around at the others. "_We_ keep _our_ words, and I believe that they included helping you?"

Finn's head lifted; an expression of some hope on his face. "Thank you, everyone. It means a lot, I know you guys know I really like her... but you can't imagine how much."

"No, we can't; but I think I have an idea." Marshall Lee said, laying a hand on Marceline's shoulder. Her cold skin warmed up with the tint of red filling her cheeks. Marceline didn't want anyone to see, so she put her hands on her face. When she took them off there was a puddle of pale red liquid in both, and her face went pale once again. She let it seep through her fingers and land on the concrete floor, where the color slowly faded away.

All of a sudden, Alexa turned around and darted toward the radar screen. She didn't even bother to fly there, and she ran so fast her cap went with the breeze; it landed on Finn's head. He actually laughed at this and took it off and inspected it. Where had he heard "Hambo" before? Finn pushed it away and went over to the girl hovering over the small green radar screen. He noticed she had dark brown shoulder length hair. Why wasn't it black like the other vampires he's seen? And she was only around his age, not a thousand years old. Did something happen? He shook all the questions off. He needed to focus on saving Bubblegum and defeating Lemongrab. Finn just placed the hat back on Hambo's head.

"Oh my life." she said under her breath. "Guys, you need to see this!" she called behind her. When everyone was on either side of Hambo, she said with a concerned tone. "Look... there's so many."

Her finger was pointed to a mass of dots closing in on the mountain. They were traveling rapidly. It wouldn't be long until they would arrive.

* * *

><p><em>On the ground I lay<br>Motionless in pain  
>I can see my life flashing before my eyes<br>Did I fall asleep?  
>Is this all a dream<br>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare  
>He's not here. <em>

_I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<em>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

**He's not coming.**

_On this bed I lay  
>Losing everything<br>I can see my life passing me by  
>Was it all too much<br>Or just not enough  
>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<em>

**He can't save you.**

_I will not die (I will not die)  
>I will survive<em>

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<p>

**You still thinks he loves you?**

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I will not die, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying. <em>

Princess Bubblegum woke up. Sweating and gasping, she shot up. She had drifted off on the cage's cold floor; crying. Crying, worried that Science didn't make it to give him the message. That Finn wasn't coming. That he was gone.

That she was next.

The tears were once again.

* * *

><p>"Alex! Check the surveillance cameras!" said Connor, astonished.<p>

Alex turned quickly towards the large computer screen and pressed some keys on the keyboard below it, tapping the last one with more force. "No," he said in disbelief. "No. Not this fast."

Along the horizon of the setting sun were jeeps, dirt bikes, and some running figures, guns in hands.

hey, i know, a cliff hanger. I'm not sure if that's an acceptable chapter length, is it? Kind of medium legth. Short, but one of the "long" chapters. Well I completed this friday afternoon. I'm posting it early in the morning on a saturday so I get more views, but if you guys aren't interested in the story really, all is fine. Your persepective. But I work hard and you guys are lucky for a promised chapter every week so you can look forward to something. Fine, fine. BTW that song which kind of went with PB's bad dream was "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace. I know, second song by them, but they're awesome along with Breaking Benjamin. YEAAAHHH!

Till next chapter, which will be up at the same time next week, may your tomorrows be wonderful in strange ways. Hopefully you'll witness a unicorn crossing on the highway. But don't hit it unless you want a big sparkly mess.

My butt hurts from sitting. :(


	11. Chapter 10: They're Not Fish

Sorry for the wait. Apparently there was a problem: I posted it, but it didn't come up. Sorry. Anyway...

It's me again! No war yet, soon though. Soon. Well, I've got 2 things to tell you. First off I strongly encourage that you read that wiki article I mentioned in the last two chapters and leave a comment. Again you don't need an account to leave one, just scroll down to the bottom of the page and type it up! It would mean a lot. Thanks. Ok here's the second thing: after reading this chapter could you leave a comment? I would like it so I know if you guys are liking the story so far. Well anyway here's the chapter. Oh and an FYI, this chapter is from Finn's Prospective, and will probably be the only POV chapter. There maybe be one more, not sure yet. Just lettin you know. Enjoy!

Chapter 10- They're Not Fish

(Finn's POV)

Behind the figures on the computer screen, the sun finally had dipped below the horizon. It was night. In a couple of hours, it would be midnight. A new day.

One less day until it happened.

I can't stop time; no one can. But it was waning away very rapidly. Another thing I have no control of. But Jake had told me that time goes at the same speed constantly. Does it?

"What will they think of us? Not having a door or anything to hide our weapons and everyone?" Alex asked, wanting an answer from anyone.

Connor looked at everyone and said, "Never mind that. Obviously they are humans that received the message,"

"Woah, wait a minute there." Jake interrupted. "Me and Finn met these people down in a bomb shelter that looked like humans but were really gross fish people. Ugh." He shuddered.

I raised an eyebrow and looked down at him. "We didn't know that until they took their hats off, and they weren't that disgusting. All they had were gills, and weird looking heads, and don't breath normally, and... okay, maybe they are kind of disturbing."

"For all we know you could be a fish person," Jake grumbled and looked toward the side, crossing his arms.

I took ahold of his squishy, fat, moldable face and turned it to look up at me. Then I rapidly patted my skin and tugged at my hair. "Do I look like a fish? Do I? Huh?"

"Relax dude, I'm just messing with you." Jake said in a calm voice, then smiled.

Outside, I could hear the hum of the jeep's motors. I'm not a mechanic or anything, but the hole in the mufflers of those things really needed a check. What I'm trying to say is, the trucks were very loud. Along with the dirt bikes, it made a very large ruckus. I covered my ears and shouted, "What are we going to do when they get here?" The others copied my actions. "Will they attack?"

Connor turned to me and yelled, "I don't think so! They are escapees from our land and will certainly know Alex and I, Valde Terra was not a large continent; but if they do, we have weapons!"

The sound of the vehicles was louder than ever. "Oh, alright!" I replied. Finally, it stopped. All engines were cut, doors open and shut, and kick-stands went down. No dog, rat, vampire, or human made a dared to disrupt the silence. The footsteps of boots and sneakers approached the opening of the secret room.

A figure stepped in. "You call?" It asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, we did." Alex stepped up.

The figure's hands balled into fists. He whispered, "No man shall live unless-"

"... they deserve to live." Connor finished the guy's sentence. A small smile formed on his face. He slowly started to walk toward the stranger.

The figure returned the smile. He walked too, and stepped into the light. "Connor, my man! What are you doing here?" He looked a little shorter than Connor, but the around the same age. Take one or two years. The man had short brown hair. He wore a black leather jacket that was zipped up, faded jeans, standard work boots, and had a rifle strapped to his back. I couldn't make out what kind yet. He held out his hand in front of him.

Connor took it and greeted, "Ben! How'd you get here so fast, dude?"

In the background, I could hear Alex say "Ello, Benjamin ol' chap." sarcastically.

"Hold on one second." Ben halted. He turned to look behind him and called out the 'door', "Hey guys, get in here!"

About 30 other humans stepped in. I couldn't believe it, more humans! I was about to shout that out, but held it in and kept my cool.

"Oh, and more's on their way." added Ben. "You want to know how we got here so fast? I'll tell you. It's really wierd actually. I'll start from the beginning-"

He was interrupted by a _beeping_ noise. Ben rolled up his left sleeve some and glanced at the watch he had on. "It's midnight." he said flatly.

Midnight. Time was running out.

* * *

><p>Review, please?<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: I'm Not Finn

hey people! I'm was on school vacation the whole week and... well i lost track of time. sorry 'bout that, so this is something i threw together. review, tell me how the chapter was, how excited you are about the battle, and other junk. i'm gonna tell you now that most likely every chapter will either be one day passing by, one day split in half between two corresponding chapters, on maybe even two days in one chapter. remember guys, now it's:

**6 DAYS UNTIL EXECUTION**

Chapter 11- I'm Not Finn

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: and I'm already interrupting the story... this is important: I think I'm going to put some of this chapter in Finn's prospective again, it just seems easier to write like that. Tell me if you like this, and if I should switch to other character's prospectives as well. This includes Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Alex, Connor, Hambo, Marceline, Marshall Lee, Ben, and any other character. Also I will introduce other characters in this chapter too. Some of this chapter will be in third person where it's just me telling the story. It's really weird, so bear with me and just go with it. And someone else will enter the story from a specific alternate universe that you all must know upon request! (Thank Andy for me, guys.) Well, I need to shut up... on with the story!)

"Hey, dude? What's the matter?" I heard a voice say. It was Ben's, and he was waving his hand back and forth in front of my face.

In a dry voice, I said, "Time is running out. There's only six days until this princess is executed. Where's the rest of them?"

"They should be here soon. I told them to gather supplies that they may think would be useful, but to hurry because that portal is unpredictable and may close at any time." Ben replied.

"Oh, okay. So anyway, I was wondering too how you got here so quick?"

Here, I will cut it short people. This is a quick summary on how they got there (taken right off the idea list ((AKA my mind))!):

Remember when Alex fired his 'practice shot' and had it on M2, and Hambo came out of that portal? Well it turns out the portal didn't completely close and some how it redirected back to Valde Terra where all the surviving humans (in the set age range of 13 to 25) went through after Ben stepped through, said it was safe, then packed up all the weapons & got the jeeps/dirt bikes and went through. Upon inspection of the beach and surroundings by the first 30 humans they received a message on their radio in one of the jeeps and, well, you know the rest.

* * *

><p>(Refer to what I just said above)<p>

I was thinking that, before the portal got redirected, it was still open where Alexa came through. In the Land of Aaa after Marshall Lee went through the portal in his house (refer to chapter 11 in What Was Unnoticed), Fionna followed him through it and before anyone else could follow her, the portal appeared in Valde Terra.

"Marshall Lee, where are you going?"

"I'm going home, Fionna."

"But-"

"No! I said I'm out!" Marshall strapped his axe-bass back behind him and floated through the portal that led back to his house. He didn't care that a piece of candy thought being nerdy and proper was better than music. How could anyone say that? What a jerk.

Fionna turned around to face the other three. Cake looked worried, and Prince Gumball had went back to messing around with Beemo's wire's and circuits. "We almost had the door open!" she yelled. "Why'd you have to stop him in the middle of his song?"

The prince looked up. "I- I just didn't think it was very _necessary_-"

"Necessary? That door can only open with good music, and it heard it alright. You- you know what? I-" she was cut off by a scream.

"OH MY GLOOOOOBB!"

Fionna quickly whipped around and shouted, "Marshall Lee! I'm coming!" and ran to the portal.

"Now Fionna I don't think that that's a good idea!" Cake yelled after her. But Fionna was already in Marshall's house. She looked over at the prince, who looked stunned at how Fionna yelled at him. Then Cake put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, Gumball. She still thinks you're hot."

"Wait- what?"

Fionna looked up at the swirling-weird-supernatural swirling thing in front of her. "Another portal? Where could this possibly go?" she wondered out loud. She decided Marshall Lee must have went through here, so she tested to see what would happen if she put her hand in the portal-

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

She landed hard on the ground, almost like the portal had spit her out onto the soft green grass. Fionna looked up at the portal, but in a split second, it folded in on itself and disappeared.

"Ow." she straitened her hat and moved her hair away from her face as she got up. Fionna looked around... the surroundings... they were so familiar. _"I guess it just took me back to that field behind the fort." _she thought. _"Maybe I'll just wait here, until everyone gets back anyway."_

So Fionna went through the back door and through the weapon room up to the second living room, where she saw Beemo. "Hey, Beemo." she greeted to the video game system.

Beemo was playing music at the time for no apparent reason, but stopped when Fionna said hi. "Oh, Finn! Uh... I didn't know you were a girl."

"Woah, woah." she was taken aback. "Who's Finn?"

"He lives here with his dog Jake, but they're not here right now because they went to Mt. Cragdor to meet humans that were expected to arrive there, but I don't know yet if they did ever get to meet the other humans." Beemo explained.

Just then, Lady Ranicorn walked in from the kitchen and drops the bowl of Korean food she made in surprise when she sees Fionna. She is so confused that she just goes back into the kitchen without a word.

"Wait? Humans? I thought I was the only one." Fionna reveals to Beemo.

Beemo replies, "Finn is also a human, and if you find them, you will get to meet him and his friends. Also, if Beemo is correct, you will encounter more humans as well."

Fionna nods her head in understatement and goes to look out the window. There she sees the situation at the Candy Kingdom.

Then Fionna asks Beemo, "What's going on over there? Is the prince alright? Oh, Glob, I feel so bad about yelling at him-" she put her hands over her eyes in worry.

Beemo says to her that there is no prince, only a princess, but the danger is no different. It also tells her that if she wants to find Finn that she should go to Mt. Cragdor, but to watch out because it is a very dangerous place with all the traps and illusions.

Fionna thanks Beemo and runs out the door. Lady then comes back in once the door shuts and asks, "Who the heck was that?" in Korean. Beemo, since he is a computer and can understand replies, "Honestly, Beemo has no idea."

When Fionna gets to the gates, she notices it is quiet, and the Gate Keeper is not there. She keeps walking but doesn't see any gnomes, or old ladies (or would it be old men in Aaa?). Just how she wonders how she will get up the mountain, she finds all the bike and jeep tire tracks in the ground along with some footprints. So she follows them around to the back of the mountain.

Inside, no one notices the blip on the radar screen because the reunion and welcoming of the humans is too distracting.

* * *

><p>Hey, hey, hey! So what did you guys think? Review, please? Suggestions? This is also technicly a day passing, I just realized I forgot to say that. Just imagine when you read the part where Fionna finds the tracks it's getting dark out.<p>

Oh and sorry it was kinda rambly, but you can't stop my imagination! :D

Thanks for reading, you're all so awesome.


	13. Chapter 12: The Human Girl

hello my readers! right off the bat i would like to inform you that i scratched something off in the last chapter. One day didn't pass, i just realized at the beginning of chap. 11 i said a new day just started, so when Fionna does see the tracks, we'll just say it's early afternoon. okay? thanks! i had testing all last week (7th grade sucks!) so i didn't have much writing time for this chapter so sorry for the delay. anyway, on with the chapta!

Chapter 12- The Human Girl (oh have you noticed every chapter in all my stories have three words in the title? comment if you did!)

"...and that's basically how we got here." Ben finished his story.

Alex looked up at Connor. "So I guess you were wrong about something bad happening when I fired that shot." He said, satisfied with being right.

"Shut up." Connor said, trying not to move his mouth so he wouldn't be embarrassed in front of the other humans.

"Ha ha!" Laughed Ben. "Sometimes being unpredictable and spontaneous is a good thing, Alex."

Elsewhere, Hambo was talking to Marshall Lee and Marceline. "So," she said, "How's it like being a full vampire?"

"It's cool." replied Marshall. "Scares people off, yes, but we're just like you... only more demented." he and Marceline laughed. He put up his hands and said jokingly, "Rrrr."

Marceline asked, "What power's ya got so far?"

"I know I can float," said Alexa, lifting both legs off the ground and bending them behind her. "And turn invisible."

"Do you have transforming abilities?" wondered Marshall. "Like turning into monster forms?"

"Not sure." Hambo replied. "But I can do this, if it counts-" she squinted her eyes and tightened her face. Her eyes looked like those of a cat's, and larger teeth along with a forked tongue were revealed after she opened her mouth and hissed.

Marceline nodded her head. "Pretty cool. But you haven't got all the powers yet- but once you do- it'll be awesome."

"Hey, you play anything? Like bass?" Marshall asked, holding out his Axe-Bass for Ham to inspect.

She took it and studied it, thinking. "Hmm... am I, like, required to?"

"No. At least I _think _you don't... it's just a coincidence me and Marshy play guitar." Marceline answered.

"Here," Hambo passed the bass back to Marshall Lee. "Let me try one thing... I'm gonna show you guys somthin', and I want you to tell me if it's normal. For a vampire, I mean." she put her hand up and to the side toward the direction of the pile of junk. Up rised a silver double edged battle axe with blades put together to resemble the shape of a bat. It flew towards her in a spinning motion until she caught it by the handle. Then, raising it high over her head, she struck the concrete floor. Blue sparks flew and a flash concealed it from sight, but it made little noise. It was only seconds later when Hambo picked it up once more. "Is that-"

"That's _sick_!" exclaimed Marshall Lee, looking wide-eyed at what was held before him.

Hambo weld the original axe, but now it had six strings, tuning pegs, and volume/tone knobs one the blade. It looked more like an electric guitar than a weapon, like the Axe-Basses, but still held its dangerous potential. The double blade had black designer decals consisting of wisp-like shapes, and a scull. Hidden from view on the backside of the blade was the word HAMBO carved in.

Marceline looked just as fascinated. "I didn't know we could do _that_!" she said. "Can you play?"

"Anyone here could play," answered Hambo, "But most of the time..." -she paused- "...it plays itself."

"What do you mean?" asked Marshall.

Ham thought. "Well, you see, I'm telepathic. So, I just think what I want to play to the guitar, and it plays it. All I have to do is strum the strings like so." She did that and an automatically amped chord came out. (**PLEASE **go to the link below and skip to 0:12 and watch until 0:27 or watch until 0:29 to see someone really freaked out. This is necessary so you can hear the what she's playing.) Then she played a series of epic chords. WATCH LINK NOW.

youtube .com/watch?v=xTVE-469Q5Y

(or type in youtube .com in the URL box then /watch?v=xTVE-469Q5Y)

When she played, her eyes were closed, but as she finished and opened her eyes... everyone stared at her. On random guy in the crowd said "Whoo!"

This triggered other people to say "Yaaaaeh!" and clap some. But then someone made them stop.

"Hey!" it was a girl's voice. "Is there a 'Finn' around here?" someone stepped into the doorway. She had blonde hair, and- you know what she looks like! Read on!

Finn's throat went dry. Everyone eyes were on him, but before he could do anything-

"Fionna?" called Marshall, stepping out from the crowd.

"Marshall Lee? Wha- what the freak are you doing here? I was worried! You weren't in your house, and-"

"Dude I'm fine! I'll tell you later. But-" ML looked behind him, "How do you know Finn?"

"Beemo told me. The Beemo from this place, wherever we are." Fionna explained.

Finn had regained himself, and trying not to ramble on with stupid questions, he stepped up and said "I- I'm Finn. You're in the Land of Ooo, and..._ your a human too..."_ she looked like she was from Ooo, but she wasn't. That was a fact.

Fionna's mind had went blank too. Beemo did tell her that there might be other humans around here, but she never expected it to be true. At the moment, she didn't realize that the people around her were human too, just Finn (because that was who she wanted to see primarily). Fionna started walking over to him with those same large eyes she had when she received her ruby sword.

He didn't know what to think, but Finn just stood there with a puzzled expression while Fionna poked him in the face. "Uhh... what are you doing?" he asked, confused.

Fionna's eyes shrunk down to normal size and she cleared her throat, saying, "I just didn't know if it was real. Another human? Wow..."

"If you look around," Finn said, "There are more."

*Cue 360 turn of camera that eventually lands back to Fionna's once again (O) o (O) face.*

* * *

><p>Ok, first off, SHOUT OUT TIME!<p>

matchedbaloon0- thanks for the great reviews!

SuperFan44- my awesome best friend!

Andy S- one of my readers all the way back to What Was Missing! Yeah!

I love you all, I had so many readers for What Was Unnoticed that continued to read the series up through here, I can't name them all. But if you want a shout in chapter 13 tell me and I'll put you up.

Also I want to ask you, should there be a fourth story in the series? I mean, what other villan is there? Ice King's easy to beat, Lemongrab well- I don't want to spoil it- and The Lich is gone. Here's some of my ideas. I'll post a poll on my profile for you to vote, or you can tell me in the comments, or just tell me your idea. But please make sure to tell me or I won't know!

-I can write about how normal life after everything in this story. Finn and Jake's adventures, Princess Bubblegum and Finn having dates, what happens to Marcy and Marshall afterwards, ect.

-There could be for every chapter, it's a small adventure. But that's really what I just said, right?

-A story in Finn's prospective where in each chapter, a day passes, and he can tell about what goes on with daily life now that peoples' lives are (usually) not in danger, PB is 13, and so on.

-Or, a crazy idea that may not work out and is not planned out the slightest bit whatsoever (because in the alternate universe I'm Fiolee), I could make a gender swapped version of What Was Unnoticed and What Was Unexpected? For example:

Fionna is Finn  
>Cake is Jake<br>13 PB is 13 PG  
>ML is Marceline<br>Beemo is Beemo  
>Lord Monocromicorn is LR<br>The Lich King is the Lich/Lichess Queen (?... idk)  
>Science is Science<br>Ice Queen is Ice King  
>Death is just Death (male version also)<br>Peppermint Maid is Peppermint Butler  
>Alex is Alexis<br>Connor is Conny (?... it's a real name)  
>HamboAlexa is Alexander/Hambo  
>Ben is Bennah...<p>

LATER CHAPTER HUMAN GUYS THESE ARE SPOILERS! (second name is genderswapped)

Aaron is Aaralinn (?... it's a real name also)  
>Zak is Zakha (real name...? idk)<br>Dane is Danni...

I have no idea. Bad Hambo! I didn't even plan it out! Grr... dang my endless ideas! Anyway, suggest your own too!

Until next chapter, peace!


	14. Chapter 13: Prepare for Battle

sorry for the wait... Internet hates my guts. I'll tell you some news at the end of the chapter, because i'm sure you just want to get the reading, so here it is. btw I'm just gonna stop putting those "_ days until execution" thing cause i really have no idea how long i want a day to be, so just read on and forget that. i promise i'll try to make time go faster in the story so you guys can get to the long waited battle, so bear with me and if i make mistakes for some reason, just pretend like you don't notice and read on.

Chapter 13- Prepare for Battle

(Finn's POV)

"Fionna?" I said, snapping my fingers in front of the girl's face. "It's Fionna, right?"

After about the millionth snap, Marshall Lee came over from behind me and yelled, "HEY FIONNA ARE YOU DEAD?"

She shook her head, coming out of the shock. "Wha-? I'm not dead, Marshall. It's just- wow..."

"I hate to interrupt your fascination of there being other humans- and I know how it feels because the same thing happened to me- but we really need to get all the stuff together for the war." I said to Fionna. But then I realized...

"What war?"

The big question.

I had to answer, so I explained the situation for the kagillionth time. The thing I really didn't want to think about. "The Candy Kingdom has been taken over by this ugly butt named the Earl of Lemongrab and his army. They took Princess Bubblegum hostage, and forbid us from every entering the kingdom again. You see, I really like the princess and I don't want her to be killed by Lemongrab, and if we don't take back the kingdom soon she will be executed..."

"I understand, Finn. If you really want, I'll help you defeat Lemongrab with you and your friends." Fionna said softly, and I knew she meant what she said.

"Thanks." that's all I could say. "So," I regained myself and looked at Connor, "What's next?" I asked him because, well, to me he seems like the leader of all these humans. But that's my opinion, but if you ask me, I really don't think anyone is really 'leading' this thing. We just go with it. But I swear, if they think I'm the leader, I would pass it on to someone else. I'm more of the 'just go and do it and not think about it first' type of guy. Yes, I will plan sometimes, but I won't think of everything that could go wrong.

"Before we get into what we have to do, I would like you to meet some of my friends that will probably be of use making this operation a success." Connor said to me. Then he called out some names. "Aaron, Zak, and Dane. Actually, just call Dane 'Fuzz' if you want."

Three guys stepped out from the crowd. The first that stepped up to me said, "Hey, I'm Aaron. I'm 16 years old, if you're wondering, and I'll be your handy man. I'll probably fix that door over there after every one's here." I shook his hand. He was a couple inches taller than me, and wore a blue windbreaker with a white t-shirt underneath, gray sneakers, and a baseball cap. The cap was odd, it didn't say a thing or had a picture of anything on it. He also had brown hair and bright green eyes, which stood out the most to me. I sensed a good vibe coming off of him, I knew he would be a good friend not just to I, but everyone else too. "Oh," he started to say something, "I'm good with a bow and arrow... I can tell you like swords." he said, almost like he knew that all this time.

"How did you know?" I asked, astonished.

Aaron peered around my shoulder and pointed. "Well for one thing, there's a pretty freakin awesome root sword strapped to your pack there."

I laughed. "It was awesome meeting you, man."

"Same here." Then Aaron went back over to stand with Connor.

The next guy came over to me and said strait out, "The name's Zak. 18 years old. I'm a mechanic, I work on cars and some other machinery. I'm a expert on weapons too, I like to learn about that kind of stuff. So, I will adapt to any weapon I'm given to fight with really quickly. Nice to meet you, guy." Zak; how can I put this? Well for one thing, I thought he works out a lot more than normal. For 18, he's pretty muscular. The only bright thing he wore out of his black shirt, jeans, black hair and gray eyes were his new looking red Converse shoes. The color was more intense than Marshall Lee's shoes, which looked dull but surprisingly not as worn as I suspected. Probably because Marshall doesn't walk that much, but floats like Marcy does. Anyway, Zak did seem a little weird. Like he would talk to me, but I'm not sure if he completely trusts me yet. I bet he's one of those people who needs to get to know someone before they're actually going to trust them.

He put out his hand and I shook it. "Cool to meet you, too. I've never met a weapons expert before." I told Zak.

"Well now you have." he said before joining Connor and Aaron.

The oldest looking out of the three now stepped up to me. "Uh, I'm Dane, but you can call me Fuzz. I have no idea where the name came from, and I bet you were going to ask that, so I saved ya some breath. But anyway, I'll be your techman with all the computer junk and that stuff." I could tell this guy was REALLY awkward by the fast speed he talked at, but seemed really nice and smart. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes, and was quite tall (and inch taller than Connor, who which I remind you, is older than Fuzz) and skinny. He wore a black sweatshirt that has red sleeves, red workout shorts, and white sneakers. I admit I expected him to wear glasses, but he didn't. Maybe contacts, or he can see perfectly fine.

I said, "Well, nice to meet you, Fuzz. Alex has done some really great tech work over there, so I'm sure he'll make a great partner with the computer."

"Nice! Hey, Alex! Let's commence work!" Dane yelled over to Alex, and both started toward the huge monitor.

I saw Connor pacing the room. "Next," he looked down in thought, then finally said when he looked back up, "Aaron- I want you to work with Jake, the dog, to fix the door. I believe he's got things to replace it."

Aaron nodded and walked towards Jake who was looking at the huge opening where the door was, his paw on his chin, and eyebrows furrowed. Aaron said something, then they got into a big conversation about measurements and all that other construction talk. I was actually kind of glad to see Jake actually work and do equations instead of sit back on his lazy butt.

"Hey Hams!" called Connor over his shoulder. Alexa was talking to Marceline and Marshall Lee about whatever vampires talk about. Music, I guess?

"Yeah, man?" Hambo answered.

"Bring your fellow species over and watch the radar for more humans, would ya?"

"Yeah, sure, boss." Picking up rope and her new guitar, Hambo, followed by Marcy and Marshall, went over to the radar screen. I could see her glancing down at it time to time while she talked and tied the rope to the axe to make a strap, and slung it around her shoulder.

"And Zak, could you go over to that pile and write down all the weapons you see so we can assign each army member a primary and back up one?" Connor asked Zak, who had already started eagerly towards to pile. I assume he's _really_ fascinated by weapons.

It was my turn to be assigned a job. But I already knew what I wanted to do. "Connor, I want to go back to the Candy Kingdom to talk to the princess."

"What? Are you crazy? There are guards everywhere, you're guaranteed to be seen!"

"I know a way to get there... undetected."

O3O

hey! howda like it? here's your annual chapterly news: the votes are in! so if i do have a fourth story, it's gunna be (quote):

**"A story in Finn's prospective where in each chapter, a day passes, and he can tell about what goes on with daily life now that peoples' lives are (usually) not in danger, PB is 13, and so on."**

So yeah, that was you guys' vote. No more news that I know of exept: what's the title of the next story? It doesn't have to follow the "What Was _" pattern.

-Hambo


	15. Chapter 14: No More RICECAKES!

Ok, I know, long wait. Some of it was the 48 hour log off to support banning M rated Fanfics. I hope some of you guys did that. But surprise: I made a blog! I'm gunna post some of my drawings there soon. But right now I don't have any subscribers :(. So could you make a Tumblr account and sub for me please? Here's the site:

hambo-hambo . tumblr .com (dont put the spaces in when you put it in the URL box, i had to do that cause FF wont let me put links in)

Chapter 14- No More RICECAKES!

**(Finn POV)**

"How?" Asked Connor, curious of how I was gunna pull it off. "There's so many risks-"

I put my hands up. "I know man, I know. But once, I met up PB in the library. She was interested with a book, so I choose a random one from the shelves to read. Apparently, it was about supernatural powers and junk. I opened it to the middle, and it was a section on how to obtain these powers at will."

Connor raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Well, it showed you how can become invisible. And according to the book," I put on a disgusted face, "You have to drink- ugh- magic dog spit."

"If... if you say so..." for the first time, I saw Connor lower his sun glasses. This along with his disturbed expression kind of scared me. He really doesn't show emotion or expression much.

While I dug in my pack, I yelled, "Jake, come here!" By the time he got over to my position, I had pulled a small vial with a cork out of my back pack. Then I said, "Jake, spit in here."

"But why dude-?"

"Just do it, Jake!"

I think he did, but I turned away when he did spit in it. It's just gross. Would you want to see that? "I'll be back, everyone."

Apparently everyone except Jake and Aaron heard where I was going, because the two were sawing and hammering and all that.

"Be careful, Finn." I heard Hambo say.

"Yeah, please?" Said Marceline.

Fionna inquired, "If you are the guy version of me, and you die, would that mean I would die?"

"I don't know... but, really, thanks guys. I will return." And with that, I quickly drank half that disgusting, slimy, unsanitary dog saliva. There was no different feeling, but I knew I wasn't visible and started toward the castle.

Once I slipped between the guards' cover and watchful eyes, I had finally made it to the actual castle. After had I snuck through the huge doors, carefully making sure they didn't make noise, I saw Princess Bubblegum in a cage in the corner. She just sat there, looking down at the floor with frosted eyes.

It broke my heart.

But I walked over and crouched down beside it. Out of my pocket, I took a magical key that opened any lock that I got from Choose Goose, and unlocked the cage door. The princess' eyes widened as the door appeared to open itself. Just then, the effect of the dog spit wore off and I materialized in the air.

"F- Finn?" She whispered.

I just smiled as she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me with all her strength. The princess then released her grip and kissed me on the mouth. We blushed in silence, not taking our eyes off one another.

"I missed you..." was all PB could say.

"I missed you too, Poibles." I said back. What I saw next tore my heart more. A tear fell from her eye. I wiped it away. "Don't cry, princess. It's gunna be alright."

As I took my hand away, she caught it and held onto it. I held hers back.

"Finney, you can't be here. They'll kill you with me-"

"No one's getting killed, except Lemongrab and his army."

"You can't kill Lemongrab."

"But why-?"

"You can't kill him with just a regular weapon."

"Huh?"

"You see... I accidentally-" Princess Bubblegum went silent, and listened closely. I heard them too.

"Finn! You have to go, they're coming!"

"Wait! Tell me what the weapon is, PB!"

"It- it's crystal. Use a crystal blade." She took my gold hair and gripped each side of my head and pulled it towards her, and kissed me on the mouth quickly, but it meant a lot. "Hat or not, you're still cute."

I blushed a little. "So are you..."

The footsteps got louder.

"Finn, you have to go! They'll find you..."

"I know! But, Peebles?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I love you."

"I love you too, promise me you'll be careful."

"Anything you want, princess. I'll see you soon." And I drank the rest of the dog spit.

I had realized that I turned invisible just in time. Some guards entered the room, heading towards the cage that held PB. They unlocked the cage, took the princess out, and led her out of the room. I followed silently but quickly, because the powers don't last very long.

The guards turned a corner and ran into Lemongrab, who was eating a rice cake.

"My lord, we were just coming to see you..." said one guard.

"And we brought the princess, like you requested." Finished the other one.

Lemongrab swallowed the food he had and then said, "Hmm, very well. Ergh... bring her to the dungeon to await her execution in the morning."

"But- but it's not supposed to happen until three more days!" Yelled Princess Bubblegum, reaching out and slapping the rice cake in Lemongrab's hand.

That really did it. Lemongrab's fists went up by his chin, and they started shaking, along with an angry growl and his face turning red. "Rrrrrrrrrggggg... UNACCEPTAAAAAABLLLLE! BRING HER TO THE DUNGEON AT ONCE!"

The princess shouted behind her as she was being carried away, "You all are gonna die! Finn will save me and kick your lemon a-"

"SILENCE!"

I ran back through the castle, out the gates and back to Mount Cragdor. A new door stood in place of the giant opening that used to be there, and I thought it looked pretty good. Jake and Aaron did a nice job. But there was no time to admire it, so I kicked it open righteously and was greeted by many faces. Silent and staring. They must have arrived when I was in the Candy Kingdom.

"Uh- hi? Are there any people I actually know in here?" I asked the crowd.

Connor, followed by Alex, Hambo, Aaron, Zak, Fuzz, Jake, Marshall Lee and Marceline cut through all the humans.

"Hey, Finn! What's up over at the castle?" Asked Connor.

I started about how Lemongrab was going to slice the time short and croak PB tomorrow morning.

"Do you know what time?"

"Um, no. All he said was the morning."

Connor then turned around, facing everyone and he shouted "Humans! The battle commences tomorrow at dawn. Tonight, each of you will be given a rifle and a hand held weapon, just in case you run out of ammo. Those lemon people don't know what's gonna hit them, but we all know they're no threat to our strength, strategy and skill. Are y'all ready for war?"

The people shouted in unison, "YEAH!"

"We prepare tonight, and fight- no, win- tomorrow!"

"YEAH!"

Connor punched my shoulder lightly and said, "See, Finn? No one's gunna hurt your princess as long as we're with ya... in which we're always going to be."

I smiled, out of thankfulness and because I know Lemongrab's going to be Blown Away.

* * *

><p>BATTLE NEXT CHAPTER!<p>

Oh, and comment if you know who said this:

"The Private Sector is doing FINE."

I'm so excited! Can't wait for the battle just like all y'all! BRING IT ON!


	16. Chapter 15 Part 1: Blow Me Away

Fire you guns, it's time for battle! Well, part one anyway. Before we start into all that news, I want to say happy birthday to my homie SuperFan44, who turned 15 on June 18th! So I am dedicating this chapter to him. Happy Birthday dude!

So anyway (again) the battle will be a two part chapter, but most of the action will happen in part one. This is a song chapter, and the song is called "Blow Me Away" by Breaking Benjamin. They are an awesome band, and I suggest looking up the song on Youtube (the regular version, not the Valora remix). The song really fits the chapter. Also, I have made an animation for this chapter! It's not the best, drawing with a laptop isn't the most awesomest way to draw. Plus I had to cut it short. More information and the link at the end of the chapter, so you can just get to the story. Oh and it took some time to come up with this chapter, so that's why it's up late. Really sorry bout that. You should've seen the paper I went through to actually make this chapter sound right! Anyway, I'm holding you up, go ahead and read! It's a long chapter, and this is only part one!

Chapter 15- Blow Me Away [Battle Chapter Part 1]

**(Finn's POV, it's just easier to write this way)**

The sleep last night wasn't the most pleasant. We were all (well, a good portion of us) given sleeping bags and layed on the concrete floor. But it was better than no sleep at all. I went to bed at about 11:30, then woke up at about 4:00. When I woke, few people were up. Mostly the people who worked on computers and junk. I stepped outside. There was very thick fog, and I couldn't see two feet in front of me. It was cold. Silent.

I went back inside after about five minutes. More people were up, throwing their sleeping bags in the back, yawning, stretching, talking quietly. As I walked over to the computers, people waved and said hi. I returned their actions and slightly smiled. Standing and staring at the huge monitor was none other than Connor. I stood next to him.

"Well, this is it." he said, but didn't look at me.

"Yep." I replied awkwardly.

"You've been a cool kid... avenge me if I die." Connor joked. I think. We both smiled at that. I guess I need a laugh before this. I was also relieved he was kidding.

"I can't believe it."

"You know Finn, you're kind of like a little brother to me. Like Alex. If that's not wierd..."

"No. We humans got to keep a close bond,"

Connor looked at me. "Anyway, I got a cool gun for you-"

"It's fine, I'm better with a sword-"

"C'mon, just in case, man."

"Alright..."

We walked back to the weapons. Connor dug through, then took something out of the pile.

"This," he said, "Is an M-16."

Looking at the gun, then comparing it to the others in storage, I said "Well, how is it any different than the others?"

"The others are M4A1's, which can be confused with M16A4's. M-4's are kind of like a smaller version of your model. You like it?"

I took the rifle in my hands, turning it over and looking at it. "Uh, it's nice. I'll use it when I have to."

"Cool." Connor said.

By now, everyone was awake. Jake was over in the far side of the room, making and passing out coffee. He waved me over when he spotted me, so I jogged over to him.

"Hey, dude. You ready for this?" he asked.

"Uh- yeah. Yeah I am." I tried to sound pumped, but being Jake, he knew that I really wasn't looking forward to killing people. He handed me a paper cup with one of his 10 hands extending out and giving other people the same drink. I looked at it. It was plain coffee. No sugar or cream.

"Sorry if it tastes bad, but there's nothing to put in it." Jake said.

"It's fine, don't worry." I replied, sipping a little of it. The cup was just a sample size so I drank the rest, shivered at the strong taste, then stuffed the trash into my pocket.

So I then walked around. I thought about what Princess Bubblegum said. 'A crystal blade...'. That was the only way I could defeat Lemongrab. I don't have a crystal sword. You can only find those in the Crystal Dimension. There's no time to find a portal there. Maybe there's one in the weapon pile? Pff, no way. How the heck will I find a- "Hey, Finn." A hand touched my shoulder.

I jumped in surprise and spun around only to see Fionna. She jumped back also in surprise of my surprise, which only got complicated now that I said it.

"Sorry, did I scare-"

"Oh, ah- no! I was just, uh, thinking..."

"About what?"

"Well, you see, the only way to kill this guy that's going to croak the princess is a crystal sword and-"

"Woah, woah! Did you say CRYSTAL SWORD?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Dude! Check it!" Fionna reached into her pack and quickly pulled out something magenta and glowing, which expanded into a sword shape but kept its glow. I was in shock, but so happy, I could've just hugged her but that would've been wicked awkward...

As she handed it over, I still couldn't believe it, we could actually win this! "Thank- thank you! You're awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess I am aren't I?" I heard Fionna say as I inspected the rare weapon.

"How did you get this?" I asked her.

"Prince Gumball gave it to me." She replied.

"Who?"

"Uh, someone I know... well anyway, good luck killing that guy." Fionna turned to leave, but I said, "Hey! Maybe after all of this is over, do you wanna hang out with all of us later?"

She replied, "That would be cool to get to know you guys better. Thanks Finn." and walked away.

Over to my left was Hambo telling a story to her new vampire friends about how she has some sort of physic and telepathic powers. "Like, right now I sense a lot of people are weirded out by some, uh, princess or prince. Either way it still sound like a guy when they talk. I don't know how but it's some sort of purple cloud! What! They're all like 'I'm so frickin hot' even though it's all... lumpy! Eww!"

Marcy and Marshall both laughed, gripping their sides. I couldn't help but notice all three had different attire on. Marshall changed from a red plaid shirt to a gray plaid shirt. Marcy changed into a brown sweatshirt with sweatpants and sandals. Hambo changed into a gray sweatshirt with jeans and black Converse shoes, but took her hat off.

Yes, I can be a detail person time to time. Actually all the time. It's a little known fact about me even though I'm terrible at math.

I stored the sword in one of the belt loops on my shorts. Armed with a crystal sword at my waist and a rifle strapped to my back, I felt stronger. They gave my confidence.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone looked to see Alex in the middle of the room. "We are about to leave the mountain and commence towards the kingdom but first some people would like to say a few words. Thanks."

Connor stepped up first as I expected and says, "You know what, I really don't know what to say. Everyone knows what I'm thinking. Whatever I said before. We fight to win or else die in doing so, blah blah blah, derp. But I know Finn wants to say something."

"I do?" I don't like speaking to large crowds. Connor waved me over. Everyone cheered. I had no choice.

Once I got to Connor's position, I said "Um, I want to thank everyone here for helping us out here, it means a lot guys... but let me just go over a few things. The plan is we all charge in on the signal. I need you guys to make sure I get to the actual castle so I can kill Lemongrab. Once we're at the castle I need a few people to come in with me to fight the remaining guards. After that while all y'all are killing soldiors I will go up alone to fight Lemongrab. That's the most likely plan we will follow, if Lemongrab is outside the castle with all his guards it's going so be a lot harder."

I stepped back after speaking. "Alright, let's WIN THIS!" shouted Alex.

And with that, we all charged to battle.

As we trudged through the Cotton Candy Forest the kingdom came into view. Everyone crouched behind bushes and kept quiet.

"That doesn't look like a fair fight." Marshall Lee commented.

"Trust me, Alex and I have seen much worse." Connor said.

Over in the Candy Kingdom, I could hear soilders chanting, "Croak! Croak! Croak!" That was it. I got up and ran, pushing the huge candy gates open.

I saw a horrific sight. Poibles, in a public hanging. I looked up to the balcony that came off from where the grand hall was: there was Lemongrab with an evil grin spead across his face. His only happy moment.

"Pull the rope!" he shouted. The executor was bracing to hang the princess, but in a split second, something came flying in from behind me and sliced the rope in two. It was Marshall Lee's axe bass, which flew back at him like a boomerang, and he caught it.

PB screamed and started to fall. My instincts kicked in and I dived to catch her. It was a sucsess, I landed on my feet. Jake came over, I gave the princess to him and said "Don't come back until it's over, and don't come back if Lemongrab wins... and he won't."

And with that, Jake ran off to put the princess in a safe place. I was guessing the Treefort, it was a safe distance away. I looked back at Lemongrab who spotted me, narrowed his eyes then ran back inside. This was my chance. Zak and Aaron followed me in, guns loaded. I drew the sword.

**(Nobody's POV)**

Outside the battle began.

_They fall in line_

_One at a time_

_Ready to play_

_(I can't see them anyway)_

A line of soilders faced off Alex and a few other humans, but the humans were quicker and shot first. Warriors fell everywhere, but it was unclear which side had the most wounded and dead.

_No time to loose_

_We've got to move_

_Steady your helm_

_(I am loosing sight again)_

Marceline and Marshall Lee swung their axes and decapitated Lemon soilders. Jake had returned from bringing the princess to saftey and now was fifty times his size, flattening soilders and growling.

_Fire your guns_

_It's time to run_

_Blow me away_

_(I will stay unless I may)_

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

Connor shot at soilders with his new Winchester Rifle. It was in great condition. He fought like he should have in the Valde Terra civil war. He fought for justice. He fought for Elizabeth.

Only the strongest will survive  
>Lead me to heaven, when we die<br>I am the shadow on the wall  
>I'll be the one to save us all<p>

"Hey guy," Hambo said as a Lemon Soilder looked at her. He pointed it at her. "You wouldn't shoot a girl, would you?" She turned invisible and ran up to him. The soilder was confused, he looked around franticly. Hambo punched him in the face. "You wouldn't because you can't, idiot." She kicked him in the side as he lay on the ground.

_There's nothing left_  
><em>So save your breath<em>  
><em>Lying in wait<em>  
><em>(Caught inside this tidal wave)<em>  
><em>Your cover's blown<em>  
><em>No where to go<em>  
><em>Holding your fate<em>  
><em>(Loaded I will walk alone)<em>

**(Finn's POV)**

I lead Zak and Aaron through the castle. They shot any stray soilders in our path. I really didn't want to use the M-16. It's just not like me; but if I did have to, I would.

_Fire your guns_  
><em>It's time to run<em>  
><em>Blow me away<em>  
><em>(I will stay, in the mess I made)<em>  
><em>After the fall<em>  
><em>We'll shake it off<em>  
><em>Show me the way<em>

We got to the grand hall where the huge doors leading into the hall were shut. But not locked. I knew he was expecting me. Before I went in, I told Aaron and Zak that I could take it from here, and thanked them. They nodded, then ran back outside. I suspected that the battle was at full throttle now, and now it was my time to end it all.

I kicked in the door. Man I love doing that.

Lemongrab turned, and looked at me. "Look who it is," he said. "The weak human boy. I see you brought some friends..."

I walked over to face him. Boy he p'ed me off so bad. "Face it Lemongrab. The princess is free, and the only thing left to do is to kill you."

"And how do you plan to do that?" he drew his sword, pointing it at my throat.

Stepping forward even more, I gave him the signal of a swordsman that said 'Oh you goin down, boy-ee.' Then I stated, very matter-of-factly:

"Like THIS!" and swung my sword.

He blocked it, and we dueled for several minutes. Swinging and blocking, lunging forward and veering backwards. Finally we were locked in the traditional test of stregth. I almost broke, but thinking of Princess Bubblegum and all the things we have went through and over came, I pushed him backwards into the railing of the balcony.

_Only the strongest will survive_  
><em>Lead me to heaven, when we die<em>  
><em>I am the shadow on the wall<em>  
><em>I'll be the one to save us all<em>

I stopped fighting to speak. "You were always a mistake. Princess Bubblegum even admitted it herself. Shunned by your own creator. Your mother. I know how it feels to be abandonded... and dude- it SUCKS!"

_You wanted it bad_

_(Don't fight me now)_

_Here I come..._

_Die!_

I stabbed Lemongrab in the chest, blinded by hatred and anger. Then I kicked him strait in his stomach. He had no expression as he fell off the balcony, right into the middle of the battle. Everyone stopped and looked.

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heavan, when we die_

_I am the shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_Save us all_

* * *

><p>Whew! Okay that's done! Here's the link, just put before it. And close to the end of the video, there will be a link. Please click that, it goes to another video of me talking about this chapter (and you will catch a glance at my expensive calender! But it was worth the 30 bucks.). I hoped you enjoyed this, really sorry it was super late. Don't critisize me cause it was worth the wait, right?<p>

/watch?v=UrzP5Oblxe4&feature=channel&list=UL


	17. Chapter 16:Battle Chap PT2:Bury the Dead

Hey guys! Sorry it's up really late (AGAIN!), my summer's been very busy... I've just got a new computer, and it's all mine, no having to share with other people in the house! So hopefully I'll have more time for you guys. The other laptop I've posted with from the beginning of my FF life has finally gotten out of my way, it was so slow. But now I have a flat screen 14 1/2 inch monitor, cool, right? I'm so excited. Once again I'm very sorry for the long waits lately and if I do have another story, the chapters will be up much fast like they used to be, once a week. I remember those days...

Also I have changed my pen name to XshadowswordX because- well I'll tell you later. You would like to read the story now, wouldn't you? I knew it, you silly little biscuit.

Chapter 16- Bury the Dead [Battle Chapter, Part 2]

**(Finn POV)**

I stood up on the balcony. The battle had paused, everyone's eyes shifted from me to the slain Earl of Lemongrab.

From my view above, I could see lemon soldiers and humans laying on the ground. Some dead. Some wounded. Some of the lemon soldiers stepped forward and picked up the body of their leader. The rest followed, some carrying the dead or horribly wounded. I believe they went back to the Earldom, but I didn't care. As long as they were not here.

The people below looked up at me expectantly. And so, I jumped, sword before me.

Luckily I landed, kneeling on my feet, head bowed and the sword in the ground. "He's dead." I whispered. "I killed him..."

"Finn, are you okay? Are you hurt? Talk to me buddy," I heard Jake say. He offered a hand. I took it and stood up fully.

"I'm fine. But more importantly, are y'all alright?" I asked.

"There are seven dead, and thirteen critically wounded." Alex spoke. "I've counted."

Connor turned to Ben and said, "Round up any wounded humans, organize first aid". Ben nodded, and walked away.

People stood around me. "Here, Fionna, take this. Thank you for letting me use it. It meant a lot, it was a good thing you were here." I handed my counterpart her crystal sword with gratitude. "I guess whether I'm a girl or a guy, I'm still pretty awesome."

Fionna smiled and took back her sword. It turned back into a crystal and she put it in her backpack.

"You all kicked butt out there," I said "Couldn't of done it without any one of you. You all did something to take down Lemongrab."

"Finn?" Someone called. "Where are you? Are you dead?"

Jake said, "Go to her Finn. She needs you." He gave me a fist pound as I made my way towards the person glob destined me to protect forever until world blows up, and the Second Great Mushroom War begins.

"Poibles?" I called after her.

I saw her, and she saw me. We locked eyes for a moment, until she ran straight towards me. I didn't know she was right on top of me until she literally was, and we toppled over. I hopped up and pulled her up to.

She hugged me, and I hugged her back. It seemed like an eternity until she pulled away, but still had her arms around my neck. "You have never let me down."

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he kill any candy people?" I asked, worried.

"I'm fine, really. And thank glob he didn't kill my sweet citizens, before you got him..."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what, Finney?" She brushed the hair from my eyes. "This isn't you fault."

"No, it isn't that, it's just... Lemongrab was your creation, and I ruined it."

"But he went _wrong, _Finn. It was _my _fault, if anyone's. I am not perfect, so don't believe that nothing is my wrong doing and that it was your fault just to make me feel better. It makes me feel guilty."

I looked away. "But, but... I told him he was a mistake and he was never loved by you."

"Finn, that was your anger talking. To be honest, I only made him as a replacement for myself. I am actually required to have no opinion about him." She poked me in the face. "Hey, Finn..."

When I didn't look at her right away, she kissed my cheek. "Okay, okay, you have my full attention. What?" I asked, laughing.

"I like-like you."

"I like-like you too."

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER. I'm freaking kidding! Trolololololol. First kinda troll for me! On the internet, at least... muhahaha. You're pissd at me now, aren't you? D:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person View)<strong>

"Finn?" Connor tapped the young hero's shoulder.

Finn turned around. "Yeah? What's up, man?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I need to talk to you. Important business." Connor said, gesturing towards Princess Bubblegum.

The princess smiled and said, "Oh, no, no. Go on ahead! I've got to prepare for the celebration for our victory against Lemongrab."

"You sure?" Finn asked her.

"Of course! I will have to also arrange to meet you and the others later, I have never seen another person of Finn's kind. Fascinating" PB whispered to Finn "See you later, Finn." before running off to greet others.

Finn waved after her, then turned back to Connor. "Important, like what?" he said, concerned.

"Finn, we have no place to go. Bury our dead. Valde Terra is our home no longer, for it is littered with the remnants of the past war. I can't go back even if I wanted to. It would remind me to much..." Connor trailed off.

"So what are you thinking?" Finn asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we could establish a town or village as a base for all the humans within the gates of Mount Cragdor?"

"So you want my permission?"

"Um, well, yes. This is your land, is it not?"

Finn smiled. "Dude, you don't need my permission! It's all yours now, it was from the start. I have defeated all the evil beings there the last time I had been there. The only thing there may be there is a manly minotaur, but he's friendly. There might be an old gate-keeper, but I don't think he's there anymore. I think he passed... he was nice too. But anyway this is not my land. I just protect its people. Everyone's land, ya know?"

"Oh, cool. But before you and your girlfriend put together the little celebration, we need to send our wounded and deceased back to the mountain."

"Of course. I can arrange that." Finn held out a fist, and Connor took it. "See ya soon man!"

"Yeah!" Connor waved backwards as he went to announce the news to the humans.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone okay?" Finn asked the once jailed candy people as he and Princess Bubblegum opened up the steel bar doors of the dungeon below the castle. The candy citizens ran out eager to be free, some stopping to hug either Finn or the princess. Mumbles of "Yeah, we're fine." and "Where's Lemongrab?" or "I'm glad you came back for us." were heard from the crowd.<p>

Once everyone filed out, Finn and PB were left by themselves.

"So..." Bubblegum started. "How are the humans doing?"

Finn met her gaze. "Seven are dead, and thirteen are badly hurt,"

"I'm sorry for your peoples' loss."

"Thank you... Bonnie." he looked at her with an evil smile.

"Finn, you _know _I hate being called that!" She exclaimed in fake anger.

Finn held out a hand. "C'mon, we need to get the party ready, but we can't start until the humans come back from burying the dead and taking care of the wounded."

PB took it, and they walked from the dungeon, but before they got to the exit:

Finn made a high-pitched scream. He started to spin around and grabbed frantically at his back. "GET IT OFF!" he yelled. "GET IT OFF ME!"

"What the-" the princess looked at him. "Shut up Finn! It's just Science! Stay still,"

He stopped squirming and let PB peel Science from Finn's shirt, as the rat clung to the fabric with her claws. Once in the princess' hand, Science crawled up her arm and perched on her owner's shoulder.

"Science?!" Finn exclaimed, looking at the rat. "You were in my back pack the whole time?" Science squeaked, confirming his sentence.

"How long?" Princess Bubblegum asked in astonishment.

"That would have been at least two to three days!" Finn said.

"Well, it looks like she's been eating something in there, because Science doesn't look thin or anything."

"Hmm, well I do think I had some old wafer cookies in there, that's probably it."

They got outside. Jake was hugging Lady Ranicorn, and Beemo was just walking through the gates, as it followed LR back. Science spotted Beemo and ran over to the videogame system to only sit upon it's head. Poor Beemo, the stubby arms it had could not reach the rat to pet it. But this only made Beemo laugh.

* * *

><p>"I need at least fifty to a hundred volunteers to take care of burying the deceased, bringing medicinal attention, and building shelters from wood and other strong material. Also, officers and sergeants, or other people who work close to me need to attend a meeting over at the kingdom with me." The humans were back at Mount Cragdor. Connor gave jobs to people, and Alex rounded up the most important people.<p>

Once everything was set, Connor, Alex, Ben, Zak, Aaron, Fuzz, and other high ranking fighters walked back to the Candy Kingdom.

Once they got there, everything was set up, but the event hadn't started yet. The guys entered the gate, and someone shouted, "Hey! There they are!" and the sound of clapping and cheering rang out.

In the middle of all the people was a small stage with a microphone. Princess Bubblegum stood at the microphone; Finn next to her. He waved the guys over. Also on the stage were Jake, Hambo, Marshall Lee, Marceline, and Fionna. (Please tell me in the comments if I missed anyone, it's just late at night and I'm just to lazy to go back and check. Just, like, the people who fought in the battle and stuff like that.)

* * *

><p>Okay, simple chapter. No it didn't take me that long to write, it was getting a computer. Sorry. I think there is just one more chapter to the story!<p>

Anyway, my name is now XshadowswordX because for all you gamers I'm going to start a Let's Play Series on Youtube. I will play Minecraft (single player survival and multiplayer survival with my cousin) and also Happy Wheels. My name one YT will be XshadowsworGAMESX or something. Also that is my Minecraft username. It won't be until way later so more info on that in the next story!

Yes! I did say NEXT STORY! A post "What Was" Series story. I bet you'll like it :).

Want to see Alex, Hambo, and Connor's new less sucky designs? Go to my tumblr!

+++hambo-hambo.+++tumblr.+++com+++ (when typing in URL, do not type ANY of the + signs, it was to protect the link)

go now.

i said NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!

love u all, ham out.


End file.
